


Reunion of the Century

by clarka



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods are all immortal like the Hunters of Artemis and just like them can be killed, Immortal (ish) demigods, M/M, No Titan or Giant Wars, Some dead characters might not be dead, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of going to CHB or CJ demigods get looked after by their godly parent when they find out what they are. And what if when for the first time in years all demigods meet up for the 150th anniversary of peace between the Greeks and Roman when an unsociable son of Hades and a cheery son of Apollo fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue : Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is just explains how things are in this au and it will be very short and I promise other chapters will be longer.

After many years of bloodshed and fighting between the Greeks and Romans, Hera finally decides that it's enough. She also decides that the way to solve this was with family bonding not splitting them up. So from then on instead of camps, demigods went to stay with their godly parent. So they could get to know their siblings better (both Roman and Greek) if there were no other demigods to distract them.

At the time this seemed a brilliant plan. For example if the mortal parent wanted to keep their child they could but if they didn't the godly parent would have to. It also made sure the gods couldn't ignore their children and would face the consequences of their affairs with mortals. Demigods could also help their godly parents by doing small jobs they couldn't be bothered to do. Less demigods were dying as the Gods grew fond of them and didn't send them on dangerous quests.

But there was a few flaws, as many gods lived in Olympus their children could all mingle and not spend 24/7 with their siblings. It also meant if they were not the demigods were quite isolated especially if they were being raised by their godly parent or were the only demigod child. Furthermore it got quite boring for certain demigods if their parents had no quests for them as there were no longer any camp activities. And even though they could be killed like any mortal they were still immortal and didn't want to spend centuries cooped up in some palace. Plus if the gods couldn't be bothered to demigods wouldn't learn anything a demigod should. But the rule was made official and still stands today.


	2. Nico

If Nico was going to be honest he's been bored out of his mind for at least 60 years. Sure he had Hazel but after spending other 6 decades with someone you do run out of things to do and say. Especially if the place you are stuck in at the moment is the underworld. As fun as the underworld can be he bet's the over world (as him and Hazel call it) is as least double on its boring days. Though Hazel knows quite a lot about it as she lived their until her mother died when she was 13. The only problem is even if he were allowed up there he wouldn't know what to do because the only time he's been up there was when he was born and then again that was odd seventy years ago so even if he could remember anything it would of all changed by now.

One of the things Nico does a lot in his spare time is imagine what would have happened if his mother hadn't died in child birth giving birth to him. He wondered if Bianca would still be alive as there wouldn't of been Hades to send her on that quest, alone (which was the very reason he wasn't allowed out anymore). He wondered what his mother would be like and hoped she was as wonderful as Bianca said she was. He wondered if he would of had friends or other family members in the over world. He wondered if he would be the same person if it was his mother who would of raised him and not his father.

He often thought that he if he was raised by his mother if he would be just like Bianca, all trusting, loving, open and reckless. Unlike him Bianca wasn't raised by Hades and had spent the first eight years of her life with their mother. But once in a while a voice in his head would remind him that he was practically raised by Bianca herself. She was there when he took his first steps , said his first word, everything whilst his father wasn't. Though he couldn't blame him a lot for this as every time Hades ever got near to him Nico would burst into tears which definitely wasn't fun for any of them.

At least one thing changed in the underworld, the people. There was a constant flow of people coming in the underworld which was sometimes there only entertainment. After Hazel expressed her love of art and drawing to Nico one of their main activities became drawing the dead. Which is more fun than it sounds. There was also an unlimited amount of stories from the dead as they enjoyed Nico and Hazel's presence but 90% of the stories made you more after hearing than before. So when Hades told them of a visitor coming to the underworld to deliver an important message neither one of them could stop talking about it.

"Imagine if it was an invitation to a ball or something like in a fairytale!" Exclaims Hazel the morning in which the visitor is set to arrive. "It wouldn't be something like that if someone was coming all the way to the underworld to deliver a message. It would be for something actually important." Replies Nico. Hazel rolls her eyes then says, "Well it's important to me. Anyway wouldn't you rather have to be that than some boring official stuff?" "At least 'boring official stuff' probably wouldn't involves dancing." Answers Nico. "And we are going to be late for the arrival unless you hurry up brushing your hair. It's going to be a mess anyways." He adds. "At least I bother." She replies as she puts down her hairbrush and follows Nico out of the room.

As Nico and Hazel walked into the throne room they were greeted by a nod from their father who (like most days) was in his Greek form, Hades which became a habit of his after the years looking after Nico and Bianca. Hades and Persephone were both in their traditional Greek which they never not wore whereas he and Hazel wore more modern clothes. Not 21st century modern but modern enough to be comfortable.

They took their places, standing next to the giant thrones, and stood in silence. Knowing that to speak now wouldn't be a good idea. The whole room was in eerie silence until the floor to ceiling high doors creaked open revealing three teenagers. The boy at the front who was presumably the leader had blonde hair and a scroll in hand. The girl on his right was small and probably about twelve or thirteen and had bright green hair with ginger roots.. The other boy was probably a smiliar age to the girl and had dark skin and black hair styled into cornrows. The blonde boy stepped up and said "We are here to give a message to Lord Hades on behalf of our father, Apollo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is a bit of a short chapter but I'm hoping the next one will be longer.


End file.
